1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip mounted on a lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit (ID) and a large-scale integration (LSI) includes a lead frame and a semiconductor chip mounted on the lead frame, and the semiconductor chip and the lead frame are molded with resin as described, for example, in JP-A-2000-58740. A semiconductor device in which a chip capacitor for reducing noise or static electricity is sealed in a resin member is also known.
An example of a semiconductor device in which a chip capacitor is sealed in a resin member is illustrated in FIG. 24. The semiconductor device includes a lead frame 1, a semiconductor chip 3, and chip capacitors 5. The semiconductor chip 3 is mounted on a chip mounted section 2 of the lead frame 1. The chip capacitors 5 are arranged so as to bridge between lead sections 4a-4f of the lead frame 1 or between the lead sections 4a-4f and the chip mounted section 2. The chip mounted section 2 and the lead section 4c are at a ground potential. The chip mounted section 2 and the lead sections 4a, 4b, 4d, 4f are bonded with pads of the semiconductor chip 3 through wires 6. The lead frame 1, the semiconductor chip 3, and the chip capacitors 5 are covered with a resin member 7.
In the above-described semiconductor device, a dimension of the lead frame 1 may increase when the lead frame 1 is designed so that the chip capacitors 5 are arranged between required potentials.